Sweet, Sweet Chocolate Cake
by Lil-Sun-Rie
Summary: Kagura’s regular day always included one chocolate cake how does Kyo fit into this? [30 Sweets Challenge, KaguraKyo]


**Fandom: **Fruits Basket (Furuba)**  
Title: **Sweet, Sweet Chocolate Cake**  
Author: **lilsunrie**  
Theme: **#5 One chocolate cake please**  
Pairing/Characters: **Kagura Sohma x Kyo Sohma **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, only the plot… **  
Summary:** Kagura's regular day always included one chocolate cake; how does Kyo fit into this? 30 Sweets Challenge, Kagura/Kyo

**#5 One Chocolate Cake Please**

Kagura Sohma had the largest sweet tooth anyone has ever seen. She could eat one whole chocolate, fudge-filled, caramel covered cake without one sip of water to wash down the toothache sweetness. Actually, a whole chocolate, fudge-filled, caramel covered cake was Kagura's comfort food and something she ate everyday. There has not been a day, good or bad, where Kagura skipped her daily tradition to indulge in her sweet, gooey cake. The employees in the tiny shop, Sugar Heaven, practically all knew Kagura because she went there so often. They all knew that Kagura was friendly, but tended to like it when they didn't bother her. She only ordered two things while she was there, chocolate milk and chocolate cake.

"One chocolate cake, please." Kagura smiled warmly at the waitress as she handed her back the menu that she never uses. Kagura didn't understand why they insisted on always giving her a menu when it was quite obvious that she only wanted two things, chocolate milk and chocolate cake. When the waitress finally left the table, Kagura turned her head to stare out the window. It was her favorite spot in the shop, in front, next to the window, and right behind the large, pink "n." Slowly tracing the edge of the large letter with her eyes, she spotted Kyo walking outside the window. Taking a quick glance at her watch she saw that he was too early; it was only 2:00 and class normally let out at 3:00.

Yes, Kagura may be considered a stalker because of this strange and unusual habit she had developed, watching Kyo from behind the glass window. It started almost three months ago when this small coffee shop opened, Kagura decided to try it. She instantly fell in love with its quaint surroundings and delicious cakes, and then she discovered that Kyo passed by the coffee shop on the way home from school everyday, making the coffee shop even more special to her. The small shop had white whicker chairs and had quaint wooden tables with metal legs that twirled as they touched the ground. There were flower filled vases on every table and pink wallpaper with hearts, teddy bears, and flowers scattered across the walls. The fact that Kyo walked passed this shop every weekday at 3:00 only added to its charm.

She sighed as she watched Kyo stop, probably waiting for Tohru, as she watched him do everyday. Something was strange, though, because it didn't seem like he was waiting for Tohru to catch up, but instead looking for something. Kyo looked to the left and then to the right, making it completely obvious that he was either looking for someone or (possibly) making sure no one was around. He slowly approached the door to the shop, something

Kagura did not expect, and entered the shop. It was so strange to see a "tough" guy like Kyo enter such a girly coffee shop alone; normally guys only entered these shops because they had a girlfriend or something girl-related.

Maybe, he was going to meet Tohru here; maybe, this was going to be their first date… Kagura sighed as the waitress placed the small cake in front of her.

"It's strange," the waitress once said, "You order it to go, but you just eat it here."

Maybe, she'll just eat it out today and save herself the embarrassment of being caught by Kyo. Kagura quickly glanced up at the door; it looked like Kyo was a little hesitant on entering the girly shop. So many maybe's flitted through Kagura's head as Kyo glanced over his shoulder; maybe, he had a girlfriend. Maybe, he's waiting for Tohru.

Kagura watched as he slowly walked into the store. Fear, anxiety, and nervousness coursed through her body as she struggled to gain control of her body. She was shaking so hard, her hands seemed to have swelled to twice their size, and her feet felt like two large, heavy lead blocks attacked to her growing numb legs.

"Do not lose control." Kagura told herself as she finally stood up. She slowly picked up her drink and cake, taking care not to make a sound. She glanced at Kyo, seems like he didn't notice her yet. She took a short moment to examine him. He looked really irritated to be in such a coffee shop, but nevertheless he was ordering something. His hair was standing on end, something that happened when he was really annoyed or nervous, and his eyes were narrow slits across his face. The cashier seemed to be somewhat intimidated by Kyo's gruff appearance, but stood strong even though.

"Okay, I can do this." Kagura pushed in her seat, careful to make sure it didn't screech like they normally do.

Push. Pause. Glance. Push. Pause. Glance. Kagura followed the pattern as she pushed the chair in, paused to make sure no sounds were emitted, and glanced to make sure he didn't notice her yet.

"Miss, is there something wrong with the chair?" The cashier suddenly called out to Kagura.

Swallow. Gulp. Chuckle.

"Eh… no, nothing's wrong. I was just making sure not to… erm…" Kagura cut off as she looked at the floor. "I was making sure that I wouldn't ruin such a nice tile floor."

Strange looks shot at Kagura from different angles of the shop, but none were as painful as the one shot from Kyo. He gave her a look of surprise, annoyance, anger, and apprehension. From his look, Kagura knew that he expected her to throw herself onto him, tackle him to the ground, and declare her unending love for him. As much as Kagura _wanted_ to do those things, she tried hard to contain herself in front of all the people in the shop.

"Kagura?"

"Hi, Kyo-kun, fancy seeing you here." Kagura offered a weak wave as she sat back down, but then shot up remembering she wanted to leave before things got tense. Realizing that she just jetted out of her seat, Kagura sat back down. She tried so hard to not attract attention, but it was difficult because of how pressured and anxious she felt. Kagura got up again, determined to leave.

"Kagura, mind if I sit here?"

"Uh…"

"Kagura?"

Kagura was lost in a whirlwind of emotions; sure, she wanted to leave, but here was her one and only love standing right in front of her.

"Kagura?"

"Uh…"

She was so tongue tied. Everything was so tense. How in the hell could she deal with this situation!

"Kagura! Damn it, didn't you hear me! Can I sit down here!"

"Uh…"

"Never mind, woman, I'll just sit—"

"No, no! It's okay, I'm leaving anyway."

"Er… okay…"

Kagura clasped her hands together and moved to walk away as Kyo sat down in the open seat, but then was stopped by Kyo's voice. "Baka, you left your cake."

"Oh, right." Kagura walked back to the table and took her cake from Kyo's hands.

"Why don't you stay a while? I don't really want to be seen in this kind of shop alone." Kagura struggled not to smile; Kyo, alone, in a girly shop might stir up some rumors.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Kagura sat down in the extra chair. The atmosphere was so nail-biting tense that Kagura hadn't realized that her posture was rigid and she was clasping her hands so tight that they had nail marks on them. She wanted nothing more than to pounce on Kyo and smother him with kisses, but then again she didn't want to drive him away like she always did. Kagura sighed, deciding she should just let it go and relax. Kyo would never love her that way, a fact that she realized during Valentine's Day.

She had worked so hard to make Kyo a chocolate heart, but he didn't want it. She had put all her hard-work, effort, and love into making that solid milk chocolate heart. Sure, Kyo had eaten it, the whole pound, only to get Tohru's 10 ounce chocolate box. Kagura realized that, although he ate her love filled chocolate heart, Tohru's chocolate box meant a whole lot more to him than her chocolate.

Sighing unhappily once more, Kagura stared at the small food box in front of her. The small box was cute, with little rabbits and stars all over it.

"Woman, what's wrong with you!"

"Nothing." Kagura stated unhappily.

"Are you going to eat that or what!"

Kagura snapped out of her train of thought and smiled at Kyo, "Yeah."

Slightly taken aback by her sudden "bounce back," Kyo frowned as he watched her unwrap her chocolate cake and proceed to take the caramel covered goodness into her rather parched mouth. Kagura washed down the "over-the-top" sweet cake with a sip from her chocolate milk.

"That looks sick."

Kagura shrugged as she happily ate her cake. Although she felt so strange sitting in the small shop with Kyo, eating the fudge-filled, caramel covered cake really did lighten her mood. Kagura stuffed bite after sweet bite of her delicious cake, savoring in the chewy delicacy. Kagura ignored the strange looks Kyo was giving her and continued to eat her cake, completely disregarding how childish or "pig-like" she might have appeared at that moment.

"Eh… you got some there."

"What?"

"On your cheek." Kagura looked at Kyo with curious eyes then slowly started rubbing her cheek.

"No, no. A little more to the right… Damn, woman, to the right!" Kagura glared at Kyo as she furiously rubbed her cheek, making sure that she was steadily moving to the right.

"Damn it, your other right!"

"Baka, why don't you tell me right now where it is!" Kagura couldn't help her outburst as she kept on rubbing her cheek.

"Stupid, just let me do it!" Kyo roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. Everything happened so fast, first they were on the brink of having a heated then here was Kyo pulling her forwards and…

"Oh gods…"

It was so unexpected. Kyo pulled her forward, grabbing her shoulders to hold her across the table, turned her face to the side, and kissed her cheek.

"What!" Kagura exclaimed fingering her cheek, which was now extremely flushed and tingling.

"Tastes good."

**The End**

**Heh, rushed ending, but hey I thought it was okay. I actually intended to stretch out this fic so that it spans over a few days, but I just didn't feel like writing more so I decided on this more rushed ending. If this sucked, don't worry there's still twenty-nine oneshots more. I'm sure you'll find at least ONE that you like when I'm finished with them all.**

**Well, heh, there's the beginning to the Kagura/Kyo 30 sweets. **

**Review Please. **


End file.
